Don't Plan On It
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha is being fostered by Kagome's family. He doesn't plan on it, but he upsets a group of dangerous people, only because he protects something that they needed. He never intended to fall for what they needed either.
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new story, and I hope you like it, and yeah, I know I shouldn't be starting anything new that has chapters, since I'm barely updating every other week in my other ones. But this just came to me. And I'm dedicating this chapter to Drama Kagome, one of my best friends, for helping me maintain the little dot of sanity I have left. I owe her big time from keeping me from going into my depressed state, and breaking down completely. I wouldn't have anything typed at all in any of my chapters if it wasn't for her. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but my characters I do own.**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome woke up on Saturday. It was Christmas break for school, and Christmas was the next week. But today was an important day too. Her mother agreed to foster a seventeen year old boy, Inuyasha Takudo.

His brother was his only living relative, but he wouldn't take care of him. They both got into some trouble after their father, and Inuyasha's mother died. She was close to both of them, and they couldn't handle it. Inuyasha's been bounced around to different foster homes since he was ten. He stayed with Sesshomaru two years after her death, but they kept getting in trouble for fighting.

Kagome felt bad for them. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if she lost her mother. She sighed.

Inuyasha was supposed to be at the house at twelve, and it was ten now. She had to get up and help her family set up the room for him.

So she got up, took a shower, and ate breakfast, then found the others in the room, already making the bed and putting together the dresser they just bought. She went over to the box that held the parts for a desk, took them out and started to put it together.

* * *

At noon, they were finished, and they heard a car pull up.

"He's here!" Shippo said.

Sota and him ran down the stairs and looked out the window. The rest of the family walked down the stairs, and heard the knock on the door.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, and behind it stood a man with brown hair and dark blue eyes, standing next to a boy with long silver hair with white dog ears, and golden eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi," the man said. "I'm the social service agent, Mr. Akane. I just need you to sigh these papers, and I'll be off," he explained to her.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and lead him to the kitchen, with Grandpa following her.

The boy Kagome assumed was Inuyasha walked into the house. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him, she thought he looked so beautiful. She's never seen anyone who looked like him before.

His gaze suddenly locked on hers, and he scowled. "You got something to say to me?" he demanded. "'Cause you staring at me is ticking me off."

Kagome shook her head. His words just canceled out any good thoughts she had about him. "I'm Kagome," she told him. She saw Sota and Shippo tailing behind him, and smiled. "The dark haired boy is Sota, and the red haired fox demon is Shippo."

"Heh," he said. He waited to see Mr. Akane leave, then asked where his room was.

Kagome sighed. "I'll show you," she told him. She started up the stairs and he followed with his bag. She stopped outside the door.

"This is it. Get unpacked then come back down. My mom will probably want to talk to you."

"Fine," he said. He opened the door and closed it as soon as he got inside the room.

Kagome glared at the door and then stomped down the stairs. She could tell she wasn't going to like him one bit.

* * *

Inuyasha set his bag on the bed and looked around the room. It was the same thing all the time. They'd get sick of him, tired of him always getting into trouble, and he'd be moved again. All of the families were the same, except this one was a little different. It was the first human family that had a demon as a family member in it, along with a shrine of sacred things. But they all acted the same.

And the girl Kagome. She looked like Kikyo, who was dead. Murdered. She'd be the same age as him. Kagome looked maybe fifteen. The same age Kikyo died.

Inuyasha unpacked his bag, and shoved the empty bag under the bed. He took his jacket off.

Then he went downstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi told him about the rules of the house, and that they all do some work at the shrine. The curfew was eleven, no girls up in his room.

Inuyasha nodded the whole time, not really caring what she said. He then went to help the Grandpa in the storage room. Kagome was there too.

He ignored her most of the time, but he could feel her staring at him. She'd glance at him, mostly glaring. She didn't like him. He didn't care. She was a stupid little girl. She didn't know the world wasn't perfect out of her own little world. She never had anything bad happen to her. She was small and helpless and weak.

He told himself he hated her.

Kagome had to help Inuyasha put things away and clean them, as told by her grandfather, and she sighed.

As they cleaned, it was an uncomfortable silence, and Kagome couldn't stand it.

"So how are you liking it here so far?" she asked. She wasn't looking at him, but she was looking at the item in her hands.

"Heh," he said. "It's the same as the others."

"Oh," she said. "Did you hate them?"

"I didn't care enough to," he told her. He didn't know why he was telling her this.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I think you'll like it here." She honestly hoped he did, because she still felt sorry for him.

"Heh, I'm not gonna care enough, stupid," he snapped. "It's gonna be like the last ones."

"I'm not stupid!" she yelled at him. She put down her item and stormed off.

Inuyasha looked after her with a glare. He hated her and her questions. He hated her eyes and her smell and her hair. He hated everything about her and her perfect little self. She didn't know what the real world was like, how cruel it could be. He hated her.

* * *

Kagome slammed the door to her room. She already thought he was so infuriating. He called her stupid, he was rude and mean. She couldn't stand him already, and he wasn't even here for a day!

She sighed and sat down on her bed. She looked outside at the snow covered grass, and thought it was going to be a long vacation. She stood up and then decided to go help her mother cook dinner.

* * *

After the very uncomfortable dinner, with her mother and grandfather questioning Inuyasha about his personal life, it was over, and Kagome started getting her shoes on and jacket, to meet up with her friends, Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu, and Jurou. Jurou and Miroku were Inuyasha's age, and her mother suggested she took Inuyasha with her to meet them, so he would know someone when he went to school.

Kagome agreed, even though she didn't want to, but again, she felt bad for him. He was going to a new school, a new family. It must have been hard.

He glared at her, and she tried to smiled back, finding it almost easy to do so. He glared more and pulled on his jacket and shoes.

Kagome waited for him, and walked with him to the little café where she was meeting her friends. On the way, it was quiet, until Kagome got the feeling that Inuyasha hated her. Really hated her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked. She didn't look at him, and just kept her gaze on the sidewalk before her.

Inuyasha looked at the tiny girl next to him, and glared. He didn't think she'd notice. "Heh."

Kagome turned on him again glared. "I haven't even done anything to you in the last five hours you were here!" she yelled. "I was only being nice."

"Heh," he said again, only making the girl next to him fume even more. "You're such a perfect little stupid girl, who's never been hurt. You wouldn't understand."

Kagome's hands balled into fists. "Really? Do you know where my father is?" she demanded.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Off on business I guess."

Kagome stopped walking. "He's dead, stupid! I'm not perfect, I've been hurt, and I'm not a stupid little girl!" she yelled, glaring at him, hands still balled in fists.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and felt a little afraid. The only person he saw get made like that was his own mother, and frankly, that scared the hell out of him. He almost had the urge to step back, but he held his ground.

"You are a stupid little girl!" he growled. "You act perfect, you act like nothing's ever wrong, but the world's not like that!"

She stepped back, almost hurt. "It doesn't have to be," she said, and tears formed in her eyes. "Everything doesn't always go wrong." Tears fell down her face.

Inuyasha looked at her in horror. Then he covered it up with anger. "Why are you crying?" he demanded.

She glared at him. "Because I'm angry!" She stormed forward, ready to just leave him standing there and find his own way back to the shrine.

He hurried and caught up with her though, and they walked along in silence again. Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye, and saw that she wasn't crying anymore. She was just walking along.

* * *

When they got to the café, she greeted two girls, one with black hair and midnight blue eyes, and the other with brown hair and brown eyes, with hugs, and then the two boys his age the same. Both boys had black hair, only one had dark blue eyes, and the other had dark gray eyes.

The tiny girl turned back to him with a smile. She waved him over. Then he realized there was one difference between Kikyo and this girl. This girl couldn't hate, no matter how much he fought with her. She forgave everyone.

She was pure.

Inuyasha walked over silently, and stared at her friends.

"Inuyasha," she said. "This is Jurou and Miroku." She gestured to each one as she said their name. The gray eyed one was Jurou and the dark blue eyed boy was Miroku. "They're in your grade, so they might be in some of your classes." She then pointed to the black haired girl. "That's Amaterasu. She's Jurou's mate, and they're both wind demons."

Inuyasha nodded. He knew they were demons from their scents, and mated.

She pointed to the brown haired girl. "This is Sango, and she's a demon hunter."

He nodded again. She smiled at him.

The girl looked away and to her friends. "So what have you guys been up to during the break so far?"

Amaterasu smiled. "Dates, hanging out with Chiyo, the normal stuff we do. Especially pissing off Mayonaka." She smiled wider. "We were thinking that maybe we can all go to the pond for ice skating during the week. You can bring Inuyasha too if you want Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "I think I will. Get him use to you guys before school starts." She smiled.

"I've been babysitting all week," Sango stated. "My dad had work, and I had to watch Kohaku." She smiled. "It'd be fun to get out and hang with you guys."

Miroku smiled. "Yes, it would," he stated, and his hand travel down to Sango's butt.

Sango immediately turned and slapped him. "We haven't even been here for five minutes and already you're at it!" she yelled at him. "Why can't you give it a rest for the holidays?"

Inuyasha looked between those two, a little confused, he didn't know if they were dating or not, but it seemed the girl Sango was use to it. Then he looked around at everyone else, who were shaking there heads.

"Damn lecher," he muttered. He wouldn't even grab his girlfriend's ass. It was just too far.

Kagome sighed. "Why don't you come over here Sango? He can't grope us from over here."

Us? Inuyasha was so confused. It seemed that Miroku groped all the girls, and wasn't going out with Sango after all. He felt a little mad that he touched the pure little girl at his side.

Sango stood next to Kagome. She glared at the boy across from her rubbing his red cheek with a foolish smile.

So Inuyasha listened to the girl and her friends make plans to go ice skating in three days, and he was invited.

* * *

They walked back to the shrine before dark, and on the way, Inuyasha watched the girl closely from the corner of his eye again. He couldn't justify the anger he felt just thinking about the guy Miroku groping her, but he felt that it was only because his mother taught him to respect girls and women. He pushed it out of his mind.

He heard something like a tank coming at them, he smelt the fumes too, and it was coming fast. But it was only heading straight to Kagome when he saw it.

He looked at her in horror, seeing her terrified face put him into motion. Just as the tank was about to run her over, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out of the way.

He made sure they were a safe distance away to finally drop his hands away from her waist, but then he heard it again, and then he heard the click of guns and bombs. He saw it again, and saw that it had a face on it, one mechanical green eye, and one normal black one, and red hair.

He grabbed her around the waist again, and then set her down before finding a long metal rod. He shoved the long metal rod underneath the face, and made sure it went through the whole body of the tank. With the speed the human tank was going at, it was easy for him.

It stopped moving and he looked at it as Kagome examined it too. She didn't get too close though. She then looked at him in disbelief, then back to the tank.

"What is it?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. Come on Kagome, let 's get out of here before another one comes."

She froze, then smiled at him. He'd said her name for the first time.

"What?" he snapped.

Kagome smiled wider. "You used my name this time." She walked over next to him, a little bit more closer to the machine.

"Heh," he said. "It's your name. Don't take it personal." He actually wondered about that too. He couldn't remember when she went from _the girl _to _Kagome_.

She smiled even wider, and followed him when he started walking, leaving the human tank on the sidewalk.

Inuyasha just left it there, not thinking of the effects it would have later, because the tank obviously wanted Kagome, and not even realizing what he just did.

**

* * *

***Author's note: hey guys, I hope you like it, and I know I need to post in my other chapters! Don't worry! Homework is sort of dulling down, and I didn't have eight hours of homework today! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note: hey guys, sorry this took so long to post! I've been busy with homework, and a friend who was on my tail about reading the series **_**Mortal Instruments**_**, which, I might say, it one of my favorite series ever now, but not better than **_**the Hunger Games**_**. So now I'm spending two weeks typing. No reading, even if it kills me. And it feels so good to write again! I haven't been able to type at all, and it's honestly taken its toll on me. Anyway, here's chapter 2! And again, so sorry for the long wait!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters!**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome thought about the tank that night, and how easily Inuyasha rammed the metal rod into it. It was impossible for a human, but she had to remind herself that he wasn't exactly human. She remembered how he grabbed her out of the way, it was quick, panicked, but he didn't hurt her.

He went from gentle, to deadly, in less than two seconds.

* * *

Inuyasha lay awake as he thought about the girl in the next room. The tank wanted her, and he didn't know why. He didn't think he'd act that fast to protect her, since he hated her, but all he knew was he couldn't let the girl who looked so much like Kikyo die, no matter how much he hated her.

Okay, so maybe he was going a little too far. He didn't exactly _hate_ her, there wasn't really any possible way he could hate her at that, but he wanted to.

He wished he did. It would be so much better if he didn't care if someone had attacked her, but how could you save someone and not care what happens to them? It was impossible to risk your life, and not have one little worry in the world about them.

But Inuyasha loved to lie to himself, it was so frequent, it was almost a hobby. Because really, as soon as he saw the girl, he saw that she looked like Kikyo. He had a feeling about her too, almost as if he had a connection, and he right away dismissed it and told himself he hated her. She was pretty and perfect and happy, and Inuyasha was sort of jealous of her purity. Why should anyone be that pure, while he was so tainted? He was scarred and blemished and angry.

He never cared about anything and the girl, Kagome, she cared about everything. He'd mad her _cry_ over something so simple; he just told her the world wasn't perfect. Did she cry over his opinion, or the fact that it was right? He knew she wasn't completely angry, she was sad too. Surely she knew that the world was a cruel place, people getting murdered and killed, bad people, people who tried to hurt her tonight.

But as it stood, she couldn't hate the world, or _anybody_. He was so cruel to her, and she still smiled at him. Why couldn't she hate him? How could it be possible to hate someone who could never hate you no matter what you did?

How could you hate an angel?

He fell asleep, slightly frustrated with trying to figure the girl out.

* * *

The next day when Kagome was eating breakfast with the rest of her family, Inuyasha came down halfway through it. He was dressed and it looked like he was ready to go somewhere.

She got up and followed him. "Where are you going?" she asked, stumbling to keep up with him.

"Out," he said, not looking at her. "Don't follow me."

She stopped and looked at his back as he walked away. She gave him a sad look, a look she knew he'd never see. She was getting cold so she hurried back inside.

She hurt for him, she could see how messed up he was and she wanted to help him as much as she could.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the cemetery, snow covering the tombstones, the dead flowers, the new roses, like blood on the snow, just like that day.

Blood staining the white snow. A pale hand, blood running down the wrist, dripping into the puddle underneath, glass surrounded the hand like glitter, a piece of metal here, a piece there. Laying in the snow, staring at the mangled and broken car that sat upside down in the snow five feet away. The smashed windshield where he was thrown through, the cracked glass on his mother's side, her laying half out of the car, her head bloody from where it hit.

_"Mom?" _he had asked. His voice slurred and cracked, his vision blurry, barely awake.

Inuyasha shook his head. He hated the damn memories, of how he knew he should have been dead, of how he wished it was him too. They came back all the time as he walked to his mother's grave.

It was all his fault. She was yelling at him to put on his seat belt, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't listen, and she was still yelling and not paying attention, and they were hit by a truck. The car flipped and rolled, metal crunching and glass shattering, the noises so sharp in his memory. He remembered the horn of the truck. The impact.

He had nightmares about her scream a month after.

Inuyasha stopped at the grave. The one right next to his father's, the man he never really knew. Sesshomaru and his mother used to talk about him as if he was greatly respected by everyone he met. In stories his mother told him, he was.

Inuyasha knelt down in the snow next to the tombstone. There were fresh roses there, so he assumed Sesshomaru must have been there lately.

It's been almost a year since he's seen his brother. Not that he really cared much, but Rin had suggested to Sesshomaru that he visits Inuyasha from time to time, after she heard from Inuyasha that he hadn't seen Sesshomaru since the day Social Services came and took them.

But now Inuyasha would see Rin everyday in school, because she went to the same school Inuyasha thought Kagome went to. If he was wrong, he'd be disappointed.

Inuyasha looked at the words on the grave, not really seeing them. He knew the words by heart, every word, because he stayed here after they buried her, reading it over and over, trying to make her death real.

_Izayoi Takudo: Beloved and respected mother, friend, and widow. Forever loved and missed. (1966 -2001)_

Inuyasha punched the ground next to him. He missed her. When he had the nightmares there was no one there to comfort him and tell them they weren't real. Because they were real, and Rin didn't tell him that. She couldn't. She could just sit with him until he calmed down, or until they both fell asleep.

He missed what his life could have been, it could have been great. He missed Rin and he missed his mother. You never really know you're alone until you're standing in a crowd and realize that everyone in the crowd doesn't know you, or doesn't give a damn what the hell happens to you.

He hated the world, hated everyone, because nobody knew him anymore. Sesshomaru didn't really know him, and neither did Rin. She didn't really know how much of a horrible and worthless person he was, the person who kills everyone he loves. His mother, Kikyo. Rin would come next if he got too close to her, or anyone other girl he cared deeply for.

Inuyasha stood back up. He spent enough time in the past today, he didn't want to spend any more time. He just wanted to feel free of it. He hated the past. And the girl, Kagome, was always looking forward. She never stayed in the past about her father, never held it against him for being rude to her. She forgave everyone, even herself, something he was incapable of doing.

Inuyasha trudged through the snow that was starting to fall heavily again, and walked back to the shrine. It was at least a few blocks away, and he was looking forward to the walk to clear his head.

He still couldn't see how he could hate her. It was impossible, but it would be so much safer for him if he did hate her. If you couldn't hate an angel, you loved them or were every close to them. They only way to hate an angel was to be a demon (No pun intended). The demons of Hell hated angels, and he wasn't one of those demons. He knew she was one of those people who made people care about them highly, he could already feel himself wanting to protect the tiny girl from the boy Miroku who wanted to violate her, or any other boy.

Inuyasha growled at himself. He couldn't understand why he was letting her get to him. It was just so frustrating. How could you not care for something so small and sweet?

He decided to just let it go. He didn't want it to consume his every thought. Then he'd really be in trouble.

* * *

When he got to the shrine, they were all doing work, and Sota and Shippo were having a snowball fight. He shook his head at the children.

He walked right past the family and into his room.

After half an hour, there was a knock on the door, and Inuyasha had a pretty good idea who it was. He growled.

"Go the hell away," he said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat something," she stated. "It wouldn't do any good if we starve you," she said cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry," he growled. Actually he was starving. But he figured he'd sneak something up later.

He heard her sigh. "Are you sure? I made some ramen. I thought maybe you'd want something warm after your walk," she stated.

His ears twitched at the word. "Um, hold on." He got up, and walked to the door, opening it, and finding her there, wearing a pink sweater, with a black skirt, her hair down, just as when he first saw it.

And she was holding a bold of warm ramen.

She smiled at him. "Do you want to eat it up here, or downstairs?" she asked.

"Here," he said. He took the bowl, and was about to close it, but she stopped him.

"I was wondering if you want to talk," she stated. "I can tell that something is bothering you."

"So you want to talk about my feelings, and share things, even if you have no idea if this is how I normally am," he stated cruelly.

She looked hurt. "I just wanted to know-"

"Nothing is bothering me," he snapped. "Go away." He slammed the door, but not before he saw the torn look on her face. The tears in her eyes.

* * *

Kagome sat down in the living room, not knowing what to do. She thought about calling Koga, he'd make her feel better, maybe even fight with Inuyasha, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She sighed. Maybe if she just talked to Koga, he'd talk to Inuyasha, maybe try to make him feel better. But she knew it wouldn't go down that way. Koga and Inuyasha were both hotheads, as far as she knew Inuyasha he was, that is.

It was so frustrating.

Then she got an idea. Jurou was calm, he'd be able to talk calmly to Inuyasha, possibly without getting Inuyasha mad. But she couldn't do that either, because he'd know that Kagome sent Jurou up to talk to him, and he'd made it clear that he didn't want to talk.

She decided that maybe it would be good to get out of the house, and she wanted to take Inuyasha with her. She wanted to get to know him, and she didn't just want to think of him as the boy who was living in her house. Maybe if she became friends with him he'd be more nicer and open.

It was about half an hour after he shut the door on her, so maybe he was cooled down.

She stood up and walked to the room, knocking on the door once she stood in front of it.

"Inuyasha," she called in. "Do you want to go to the mall? You don't have many things, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to pick up some things."

"No," he said.

Kagome sighed. "Well, I can't go by myself. Especially after yesterday," she stated.

There was a long pause. "Fine. I'm coming. I'll be down in a minute."

Kagome smiled and walked downstairs again, getting her shoes and jacket on. Inuyasha came down as she was getting her jacket on, and did the same, getting his shoes and jacket on.

"You're not walking all the way to the mall, are you?" he asked. He knew it was almost a dozen blocks away, Rin had told him about it before.

"Of course," she said. "How else are we supposed to get there?" She gave him a confused look, her eyebrows knitting together.

"It's too far," he stated. He wasn't worried about getting cold, he was a demon, they didn't get cold, but she'd get cold, then get sick. "We can drive there, if your mother let's me take the car."

Kagome gave him a wary look. "I'm not sure she'd let you. But you can ask." She looked toward the kitchen. "She's in there."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen.

After about a minute or two he came back, holding up keys and smiling at her cockily.

"I got them," he said passing her.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, following him out. She followed him to the car. "How did you do it?"

Inuyasha shot her a smile. "Heh, it wasn't hard. I just asked."

Kagome smiled back. "It must have been your puppy ears," she stated. "They're too cute."

Inuyasha started the car and started driving, keeping his eyes on the road, hoping she wouldn't see the light flush on his cheeks. "Heh."

She giggled.

His ears twitched at the sound, the sound like bells to his ears. An angel's laugh. How could you hate something so perfect?

* * *

At the mall, Inuyasha followed her around, going into the stores.

"Is there anything you want in here?" she'd ask. "Get anything you'd like."

He didn't get anything at first, because he didn't see anything he liked. When they got to one store, a store he shopped at a lot, and he needed more jeans, his others were getting a bunch of holes and his shirts were getting blood stains in them that were starting to become permanent.

He picked out a red shirt, and a pair of jeans, and Kagome insisted that he tried them on first, only because she wanted to see how they would look on him.

She started to pick out clothes she thought would look good on him, and clothes she thought he'd like.

"So do you like these?" she asked when he came out of the dressing room in the jeans she picked out for him. "They look really good on you."

"Heh," Inuyasha said. He did like the jeans, and the shirt she picked out, she knew what kind of shirts and jeans he liked already.

She bought him all the clothes, then he suggested she tried on some clothes.

"Me?" she squeaked. "I-I don't know. I have enough clothes."

"You don't have to buy them," he stated. "Just try them on."

Kagome smiled at him and sighed. "Fine," she said. "You can pick out what I should try on."

Inuyasha smirked as he turned from her and to the clothes rack for the girls. He knew she liked skirts, she wore them all the time, so he picked out a checkered skirt colored pink and white, and a pink shirt with a white sweater over it.

He walked back to where she waited, and handed her the clothes. He thought she'd be cute in the outfit he picked, but when she came back out, he was shocked at how beautiful she looked.

"How does it look?" she asked, spinning.

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times and looked to the floor. "Heh. It's... fine."

Kagome smiled at him. She was starting to understand him. "Thanks," she said, turning into the dressing room.

"You should consider buying it," he stated.

She stopped, looked back and smiled at him. "I will."

When she came back out, she didn't put the clothes back on the rack, but took them to the check out line with the rest of the clothes.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, pleased that she was taking his advice. Then he realized that he was starting to _like_ this girl, he liked spending time with her. She made him smile. How could you hate an angel?

The answer was you couldn't.

He followed her out of the store, and they went to eat something in the mall food court.

* * *

"So do you know how to ice skate?" Kagome asked. She was eating her sandwich, and she looked at him.

Inuyasha shook his head and cleared his mouth. "No. I've never done it. I never cared to." He shrugged. "Fighting."

"So nothing nice has been in your life, I assume," she stated. "Well, you could start now. I'll help you ice skate."

"Heh," he said, looking away. He guessed he could try to have a good time while they went ice skating, he didn't want to make it miserable for her.

He didn't realize he might actually not have to try.

Kagome stood up and took all the garbage to the trash, and for a minute, Inuyasha was afraid she'd leave him, but then she turned back to the table, walking back smiling.

He was wondering why she was smiling, but he didn't want to ask. She must have seen something that made her smile.

"I'm not trying to be rude," she began when she sat back down, "but where were you, when you went out earlier?"

Inuyasha thought about the cemetery again, his mother. "I... No where." He didn't want to tell her, but, he wanted someone to talk to. Someone who might understand. She lost her father, he lost his mother.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "Why won't you tell me? Are you doing drugs?" she asked. "Maybe a girlfriend?"

"No," he said quickly. "No, I don't do drugs, and I don't have a girlfriend," he told her.

Kagome smiled at him slightly. "I want to share something with you."

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, so sorry for such a long wait, I've been really busy, and stressed, and today I have no school, so I'm posting! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my next chapter. I'm moving along so fast! So proud… but I should be working on that bloody English essay. Anyway, I'm trying to post these as fast as possible. Hope you like it!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 3**

After Kagome had dragged him out of the mall and to the car, she directed him to a place a little bit outside of town, and she told him to pull over. They got out of the car and after a bit of walking up a hill and through a small patch of woods, she stopped.

"This is it," she said, sitting down on the grass and looking out over the city. She smiled and the wind played in her hair.

Inuyasha sat down next to her. "How did you find this place?" he asked in amazement. It had to be the most peaceful place he has ever seen.

"I didn't," she stated. "My dad did. He used to bring me here before he died."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. He was sorry he asked now. "I-" He what? There was nothing to say really.

Kagome looked at him, seeing that he look troubled. "It's fine. It doesn't really bother me much." She sighed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about him. I want you to know what happened to him."

"Heh," Inuyasha said. He looked away. He didn't want her to share anything with him.

"You know, you are the only person I showed this place to," she stated.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He waited for her to tell him her father's story, despite the fact that he didn't want to know. He didn't want to care for her anymore than he was starting to. Only because he knew he'd be sent to a new foster home in about a month, or two.

"He loved to explore," she stated. "It's how he found this place. He brought me here on my birthday once, told me that if I ever wanted to feel like I could reach for the stars to come here. Whenever I feel sad, or feel like the world is crashing down on me, come here, he'd tell me. This is the place where heaven touches the earth. He was killed nine months later by a drunk driver. Dad was driving home from work late at night and a drunk driver hit him and flipped the car into a tree. He died in the hospital two hours later," she stated. "Mom didn't want me or Sota to see him. Years later when I asked Grandpa why he said it was because he was bloody and pale."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something. "Heh," was all he got out. He watched her, though. Only to see if she was upset or sad. But all he saw was her smile as she looked out at the city. Inuyasha was feeling calm here too. It was the most happy he felt in a long time. He liked the sun, he liked the air, and he liked how it looked over the city and how it seemed so closed off from everything else.

"Inuyasha, will you tell me where you went this morning?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "I went to my mother's grave. She died nine years ago today," he told her quietly. "I killed her."

Kagome turned to him. "You couldn't have," she said. "You loved her." She looked at him in sad confusion.

"She was driving, and I wouldn't put my seat belt on, and she wasn't paying attention. The car was hit by a truck and it rolled, and I was thrown through the wind shield," he explained, he wouldn't look at her.

"You can't blame yourself," she said, putting her face right in front of his. "It was an accident. The truck driver could have stopped. You couldn't help it at all." She was staring right in his eyes.

Inuyasha saw the warmth in her eyes. It was a fire that burned for life and happiness; it was a caring fire too. It was so intense, he had to look away. "Heh," he said. "I'll do whatever the hell I want." He didn't look at her, but he could still hear her sigh and stand up.

"We should go," she said, brushing off her skirt. "It's getting cold and the sun is starting to set."

Inuyasha looked at her, and then back at the little meadow. He wanted to stay; it was the only place where he found himself happy. He also found the irony in the fact that he called Kagome an angel, and she showed him this place, the only place in the city that was closest to heaven; the most peaceful place in the area.

He stood up and followed her back into the forest. As they were walking along, her foot got caught on a tree root and Inuyasha's hands immediately shot out to keep her from falling.

"Be careful," he snapped. She was going to hurt herself if she didn't watch her step. Inuyasha hated to go to the hospital, and he didn't want to make his new foster mom kill him for letting her daughter almost kill herself. And if he didn't catch her there, she would have cracked her skull open on the tree that was there. That was the reason his stomach flew up into his chest when he saw her falling.

He let go of her arm abruptly after she was stable, and started walking angrily, listening to her following him. "Don't fall again. Next time I won't catch you."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the back of his head. "I'll try not to," she snapped back.

Inuyasha smiled a bit at her comment. He didn't say anything back and just kept walking. He didn't think she'd snap back at him. She was starting to amuse him. He walked ahead in silence a bit until she started to speak.

"I don't understand why you're so angry all the time," she said. He heard her footsteps falter a bit. "Everything isn't so bad. You just choose to see it that way."

"I see it that way because everything is bad," he stated. "Look around you. I don't see magic happening on the streets."

"Well, it won't happen like that," she stated. "It happens in hospitals. It happens at churches. Magic is a relative word. It can be applied loosely to anything if you want." She smiled to herself. "I can call this place magically. I can say that love is magic, or that saving lives is magic, or a miracle."

"Heh," Inuyasha said. "You don't know what love is."

"How can you be so sure? You've only known me a day, and you have no idea if I have a boyfriend or not," she sniffed.

"Do you?" he asked indifferently.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she told him. She stomped behind him angrily.

"Do you love him?" he asked. He looked back to her nonchalantly.

Kagome paused and didn't speak for a moment. She looked at the ground. "Maybe."

Inuyasha didn't know why, but this comment annoyed him a bit. "Heh. It'll be over in a couple of months. He'll cheat, or get bored."

Kagome glared at the back of his head. "You don't even know him!"

"How old his he?" he demanded, still looking ahead.

"Your age," she stated proudly. She crossed her arms.

"Trust me. You're fifteen, he's eighteen. He'll get bored," Inuyasha told her coldly. "The only reason he's dating you is because he wants to screw you."

Kagome stopped and glared even harder at the back of his head. She wanted to throw something at him. "Well, how to do you know so much about this? How do you know what love is?" she demanded.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around quickly. He pointed to himself. "I'm a guy, I would know about what he wants," he snapped. "And it's none of you business how I know what love is. So stop asking." He turned back around and continued walking.

"So does that mean you want to do the same thing to me that you say my boyfriend does?" she demanded, stumbling behind him.

Inuyasha blushed, not expecting the question. He realized that he did state it that way, but it wasn't true. "No," he snapped, thankful that he wasn't facing her. "You're not pretty. I'd need gallons of alcohol to do that." Not that he drank alcohol, but it made his point clear, even if he lied about the whole thing. She _was_ pretty, but he'd never tell her that. Not that he'd want to. He didn't even like her all that much, plus he barely knew her.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What's your problem? You don't have to be so rude! Learn some manners!" she snapped.

"Heh. I don't need them," he told her. "I'm fine."

"You do if you want to be treat politely," she stated. She started to fall as she spoke.

Inuyasha heard her falling and quickly turned around and grabbed the tops of her arms to keep her from falling. She blushed because her face was almost on his chest.

Inuyasha dropped one of his hands and glared at her. "What the hell did I tell you about not falling again?" he growled. He held her arm in his hand tightly and pulled her along, not caring if he was practically dragging her.

"Hey!" she said. "Let me go!" His arm tightened and it started to hurt. She felt the brush of his sharp claws and whimpered. "You're hurting me!"

Inuyasha's hand softened a bit, but he still pulled her along roughly.

Then Kagome realized that he told her he wouldn't catch her again if she started to fall. But he did.

* * *

It was dark as he walked down the hall. There were noises down the hall, voices and clanking metal. There were lanterns in the old medieval hall so there was some light to shine on the man's features. He had long black hair pulled into a braid and a brown cross on his forehead. When he swung the door open to the room, the noises became louder and the flood of brighter light made the color of his eyes dark blue instead of black.

He looked at the people in the room, the big tank with the one green eye and black eye and red hair, the man with a blue scarf wrapped around his head and magenta strips going up over his eyes vertically, and the other man with brown hair and black eyes with purple strips going over his eyes vertically.

"How is he?" the man with black hair asked. "Can you fix him?"

The bald man with the blue scarf nodded. "Yes, but I need to remove the pole. The damn half demon shoved it all the way through." The man glared. "We need to take him out or we won't have an easy time getting to it."

The brown haired man, whom you could almost consider a woman, looked up. "Oooh, can I deal with him?" he asked. "He's adorable!"

"Not yet," the first man snapped. "I want to watch him for a bit. We need to know his vulnerabilities. If we attack now, we'll go in blind and risk getting one of us killed." He walked farther into the room. "We are stronger together. We already risked getting him killed." He pointed at the tank angrily. "We need to wait it out and have the upper advantage."

"But I get the half demon, right?" the brown haired man asked.

The man with the braid glared at him. "Not right now. Later." He turned back out of the room and stalked down the hall to another room. He needed time to think, and he needed to do it alone.

He watched the half demon and the girl walk through the forest out of the screen on the table.

The half demon was walking ahead of the girl, and the girl was talking to him. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but as she started to fall again, the half demon's ears twitched and he quickly turned around to catch her. He said something to her angrily, and kept a hold on her arm, roughly pulling her along.

The man sat back and smiled. "Well," he said out loud into the empty room, "I think I might know what we can use."

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I literally disappeared for a couple of days. I was in my kitchen on the floor, making my cell project for biology. This would have been done a lot sooner if it wasn't for that. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's note: hey guys, I'm hoping I can post all three chapters at the same time, so I can start the next chapters together again, so then I'll have a pattern. Seems to be how I'm working these days. And I'm not talking to my parents for a bit because I never ask them for anything, and they won't just take me to a store to get me a book I've been waiting for forever. So yeah, a bit pissed. Here's the chapter.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 4**

The next few days, Inuyasha was distant from her. He didn't talk to her much, and whenever she tried, she always got his normal "heh". She wondered why he'd open up at times, and then completely ignore her. And she wondered why he said things, but didn't stay true to his word.

"_Don't fall again. Next time I won't catch you."_

But he did. He sounded serious, but then, he wasn't. He didn't like her, and then he did. Talk about bipolar.

So she just let him talk to her if he wanted, she didn't bother him anymore.

She had to go to the book store to get a novel for school, and her mother suggested she had Inuyasha go with her. Kagome did, much to her displeasure.

They didn't talk much, except for Kagome directing him to the store, and her describing why she had to go to the book store in the first place.

"I lost the book in school and I need to read it before school starts again," she told him. "I have a test on it the day after we go back."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just like he had the whole trip. Nothing. She was about to scream from the lack of response from him. She felt like she was talking to a painting. She couldn't sense anything from him at all. She felt like she was in the car alone.

"Are you even listening?" she asked, looking over at him from the passenger side of the car with her arms crossed.

He turned his golden, heated gaze on her. "Do I have to say something to you to let you know I'm listening?" he demanded, glaring for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the road.

She glared back. "No, but you haven't said one word to me the whole ride! It would be nice to have a response to something, instead of talking to a brick wall!" she snapped. "What is your problem anyway?"

"Heh," he grunted. "That's none of your business." He turned into the parking lot of the store and found a parking place, quickly parking and getting out. She hurried to follow him.

"What's your rush?" she asked. She was stumbling behind him, her legs having to move much faster because of height differences.

"This is a waste of my time. I can be somewhere better than being at a bookstore with some girl to get a book. Grab it and let's get out of here," he told her.

She shook her head as they walked inside. "What, a big guy like you doesn't want to get caught in a bookstore?" she asked.

He looked at her and growled.

She smiled and started walking in the direction of the shelf she knew the book was at. "I'll take that as a yes," she said and ran right into someone. "Oh. I'm so sor-" She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Koga," she said in surprise as Inuyasha snapped, "Watch where you're going, wolf."

"Kagome," Koga said, his blue eyes flickering from Inuyasha in annoyance to Kagome in a softer expression. One that was similar to love, but not quite love. Something else. He kissed her, and she kissed back.

When Kagome pulled back, she looked at Inuyasha who was glaring at them.

Koga licked his bottom lip when she pulled away and Inuyasha saw that look in his eyes and knew he was right about Kagome's boyfriend. Sometimes he wished he wasn't right about things like this. He was angrier about Koga than he was letting on. He was enraged.

"Inuyasha, this is Koga," she said to him. "My boyfriend."

For some reason, when Inuyasha heard her say it, it made it so much worse. His angel was dating someone who would taint her, scar her if she let him. His angel was only so strong.

Inuyasha saw Koga wrap his arm around Kagome's waist possessively. Inuyasha's rage flared up even more. The guy thought he _owned_ Kagome.

"What are you doing here with this half breed, Kagome?" he asked with a disgusted look.

Kagome glared at him at the same time Inuyasha's fist met Koga's face. Koga let go of Kagome in surprise and she stumbled back, out of the way, much to Inuyasha's relief.

He was on Koga, hitting him in the face repeatedly, until Koga caught up to what was happening, and pushed the dog demon off him. Then he started to push Inuyasha against the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "You didn't need to punch him!" she hissed. "Koga let him go."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" he asked. "This dog is rabid; he might go berserk on you."

"Yeah, you want to see me go berserk on someone?" Inuyasha growled. "Why don't I go berserk by shoving my foot up you're ass, you son of a bitch? Or maybe your face can meet my other fist."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Stop it Inuyasha, you went a little too far." She turned to Koga. "And you. You didn't need to call him that. Say sorry."

Koga looked back to Inuyasha, then back to the furious Kagome, who scared him. "I'm not saying sorry to him!" he said.

Kagome glared at him even more. "Koga."

Koga sighed and mumbled his apology. That he didn't mean one bit.

Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Just go in the car," she told him. "I don't want you attacking my boyfriend again." She turned from Inuyasha, and grabbed the book, and grabbed Koga's hand.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief, then turned and stormed out of the store. He waited in the car for her, and watched as she kissed Koga after exiting the store. Inuyasha found it easier to convince himself he hated her this time. She was a bitch that wanted everyone to like each other, and wanted her world perfect with world peace and a perfect little world with no pollution and no problems. She was spoiled most of all. When she wanted people to like each other, she got it. This time she wasn't though.

She got in and he didn't say anything to her. He ignored her and put the car into drive.

"You know, you didn't have to punch him. Why couldn't you have settled it the right way by talking?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, except stepping on the gas a bit more. He didn't want to be in the small car with her anymore. He hated her. She got everything she wanted. She didn't have to fight, and she didn't understand why he had to.

He had to protect himself; he had to fight because of what he was so nobody thought of him as a weakling. He wasn't a weakling. Being half demon meant he wasn't accepted by demons, and he didn't belong with the humans, he'd hurt someone so easily. He could be a monster and not even mean to be.

* * *

When they got home, he ate dinner with them in silence, not saying a word, and Kagome was looking angry again. He watched TV with her family and her, and then he went up when it was an acceptable time to go to bed.

But only Kagome followed him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "Why did you have to fight Koga?"

"Because," he said. "Go away, Kagome."

Kagome glared at the back of his head. "No. I want you to talk to me."

He turned on her, a fire of rage in his eyes. "I said go away!" he yelled. He stopped right outside his door.

"Why do you always have to fight?" she yelled. "It's not necessary!"

"You don't understand!" he growled at her. "You never had to fight; you never had to fake being happy! It's so easy for you!"

Kagome glared at him. "It's not easy for me Inuyasha! I have to remember everyday about what happened to my dad!" she screamed. Tears fell down her face. She let out a sob. She remembered that day clearly.

"That was only one thing!" he snapped. "I was in the car when my mother died! She died on impacted! The same happened for Kikyo! I could have stayed just a couple of minutes, and she wouldn't have been murdered! You have had a perfect life, you never had one worry! You're just a… a perfect pampered bitch, like all the other girls like you."

Kagome gasped at what he called her, it was like a punch in the gut and her eyes filled with more tears and fell down her face. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist in a tight grip, it almost hurt.

"Don't even _think_ you have any right to slap me, I was telling you the truth," he said dangerously. "You're just what I said; only you're spoiled too." He threw her hand away from him and stormed into his room, slamming the door.

Kagome watched his back as he walked away, feeling as if she was finally all by herself. She stood there, and let the tears fall rapidly, and let out her sobs. She then ran to her room, slammed the door and buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

She couldn't believe she thought that Inuyasha actually liked her.

* * *

He heard her crying through the walls, from the next room. Even if he didn't have demonic hearing, he'd still have heard it. The walls are only so thick.

She was crying over him, he knew that. It was the fight, what he said her before he went to bed. Two hours ago. She was still crying. And with each hour he felt more horrible he said what he did, he had no right to treat her that way, and he couldn't believe he actually _said_ those things to her. He was so horrible to her, he was just so angry about seeing her kiss Koga, even if he was her boyfriend before he even got here, and he was angry about her taking his side, he thought they were friends. Inuyasha didn't like how Koga was treating her. He acted like he _owned_ her.

He heard her crying still, and just wanted to go over to the next room and comfort her.

But he didn't. He stayed in his bed; partly because he knew that he made the girl who couldn't hate anyone hate him. He knew she wouldn't want comfort from him, and he didn't know how to give it. She would hate him for the rest of her life. She yelled at him, she cried, almost slapped him. She would have if he didn't stop her.

Sometimes even angels fall.

And he was the reason for this angel to fall, all because he had to push and push, and eventually push her off the edge. Angels weren't supposed to hate anyone, and he made his angel hate him. Now she wasn't his angel anymore, because she hated him, and she wouldn't save him.

It was too late for him now.

He knew he couldn't be saved when he called her a bitch. How could you do that to an angel? He was a horrible person, he couldn't be saved. He couldn't be saved from the beginning anyway. He was moved from house to house. Nobody wanted him. He was a half demon, and now even an angel didn't want him around.

He was hopeless and there was no way he could be saved. He was tainted while she was pure, and that was why she was his angel to save him.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, this is the chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry about so much language, but I'm trying to get Inuyasha exactly in character. And Inuyasha is very violent with words. Sorry if I offended anybody! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's note: hey guys, I'm back for this story now too! Lol. So I've been busy, so busy, with all of my school work and fan fictions! But, I'm writing this now. Even though I feel completely horrible (that's making me think I should wait to write until I'm feeling happier… I already killed one of my characters off in the story I'm writing…). So hopefully my feeling won't show in this chapter. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Over the next day or two, Kagome only talked to Inuyasha if she had to. If he came into the room she would ignore him and talk with Shippo and Sota or play with them, or go help her mother with something. She was giving him the silent treatment with a side of cold shoulder.

She thought he went too far the other day, calling her names, but then she also thought that she was a little harsh when him and Koga were fighting. Koga did start it, after all. Koga didn't need to call Inuyasha that, and Kagome forgot to realize that Inuyasha was always hostile, so that name would make him hurt Koga.

She wanted to apologize, but then she remembered what he said to her that made her cry until she fell asleep without knowing it. Those things still stung and she didn't want to talk to him.

But, she soon realized that she had to talk to him because she was taking him ice skating with her friends. Today was Tuesday, and she remembered the plan when Sango called her asking if she forgot.

"Amaterasu said we can go later today, ice skating at night is more fun," Sango stated. "She seemed pretty busy too."

"Okay. We'll see you at six, then?" she asked. "That's when it starts getting dark."

"Yeah," Sango agreed. "Sounds good. I'll let the others know." She hung up, leaving Kagome staring at the phone in annoyance. Not only did she have to talk to him today, she had to help him skate.

She sighed and hung up the phone. She had to remind Inuyasha about today. Then she thought of something.

Inuyasha called her all those things, so maybe he wouldn't want to go today or hang out with her ever. Kagome reveled in that thought, hoping, just hoping, that he wouldn't want to go with them.

As she went off to find her angry hanyou-housemate, she thought of other things that could happen when she reminded him. Maybe he'd ignore her, or maybe he'd yell again.

She looked all over the house, not finding him anywhere, and guessed Grandpa had gotten his hands on Inuyasha. He must be lifting all the heavy things for Grandpa. She hoped her grandfather was cracking that whip hard.

She found Inuyasha outside with her grandfather, unloading things from a truck that had pulled up at the front of the shrine. Inuyasha was doing most of the work with a scowl on his face.

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Inuyasha!" she called waving for him to come over.

He looked at her smiling a bit in surprise; it was the last thing he expected from her after the other day. He looked over at Grandpa Higurashi, who nodded at him to go, as he took the book from the delivery man.

Inuyasha walked over to her, and her smiling at him only strengthened the knowledge that she was his angel, here to save him. He hurt her and said the worst things to her, and she still didn't hate him. It would be easier if she did.

"What do you want?" he snapped as her walked over. He put on his angry face that he used to push people away. "Can you see I'm busy here?"

Kagome didn't stop smiling, she was enjoying his anger for reasons Inuyasha has no clue about. "I was going to remind you of going ice skating later, that is, if you still want to go with me," she stated.

At first, Inuyasha wanted to tell her in a very colorful way that he did not want to go stupid ice skating with her. But then, he realized that she was probably smiling because she knew he would turn her down. It was the logical thing for someone to do after he called her a bitch and a hell of a lot of other things. She didn't want him to go with her, and she was playing with him. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Heh," he said, masking his amusement. "Why wouldn't I want to go?" He acted indifferent about it all.

Her smiled faltered a bit, just slightly that if he wasn't playing attention he wouldn't have caught it. "Okay, we're meeting them down at the rink at six. It's about five minutes away."

Inuyasha masked his silent victory. "Fine." He turned from her, smiling just a bit in his amusement. If she wanted to play, he'd let her play.

* * *

Kagome was stomping back into the house when Amaterasu appeared right in front of her, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

Amaterasu seemed preoccupied. "Hey, Kagome," she stated. Then when Kagome stomped passed her, she gave her a confused look. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Inuyasha," she grumbled, stomping into the kitchen to get something to drink. "Do you want anything?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "No, unless you mean your assistance, then I do," she told her. "Sango is completely pissed at Miroku again."

"What did he do now?" Kagome sighed in annoyance. "Suggest something? Ask her to bear his children?"

"Groped her. She had to go over to his place to pick up the notes for bio. I think she smacked the shit out of him," Amaterasu stated. "I need you to calm her down while I check on Miroku."

Kagome nodded. "Okay. You're not gonna yell at him, are you?" she asked. "You could just talk to him. Maybe persuade him to ask Sango out already."

Amaterasu shrugged, looking out the window in the kitchen. "By the way," she started, "how's bad boy Inuyasha doing? Have you tamed him yet?" She gave her best friend a mischievous smile.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. He hates me, as far as I can tell. He met Koga the other day too. Already got into a fight with him."

"Aww, he can't be that bad," Amaterasu said. "He seemed kind of shy the other day."

"He's nowhere near shy."

Amaterasu smiled and grabbed Kagome's wrist, appearing in Sango's house.

"Sango?" Amaterasu called.

It was quiet for a bit, until Amaterasu heard the quiet muttering in the basement, and then a loud crash.

Kagome and Amaterasu looked at each other worriedly before hurrying down to the basement.

They found Sango hit a punching bag, kicking, punching, anything that could pass as a lethal move. She made it look like dancing. They assumed she was training, until they saw the picture of Miroku's face in the middle of the punching bag.

Amaterasu and Kagome looked at each other again, but this time, Kagome's face was terrified, and Amaterasu couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing. "So this must be her Miroku voodoo doll," she said between laughs.

Sango stopped, and looked behind her at her two best friends. She smiled at Kagome, who still looked terrified, and Amaterasu who was still laughing. "Yeah, I guess it is." She was wearing a white tank top with pink sweats that were rolled up to below her knee. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she was sweating.

"So I guess we don't need to calm you down," Kagome stated, looking warily at the laughing Amaterasu. "Is Miroku okay?"

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I just slapped him."

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the house a little bit after Kagome and into the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch. He thought he saw her walk into the kitchen, though. She was nowhere to be seen and it made him kind of anxious. What if someone like the tank came for her again?

He was pouring a glass of juice when Kagome and her friend, the one with the black hair, who's name he couldn't remember, popped into the kitchen from thin air, talking about something. It sounded like their other friends and a fight.

He jumped and knocked over the cup while he was still pouring, the juice spilling all over the table and floor.

Kagome and her friend looked at him from their conversation, and Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha! What did you do that for?" She hurried to his side, grabbing a hand towel on her way over to him. She put the towel down on the end of the table, stopping most of it from going on the floor.

"I did that because you two just popped out of thin air!" he snapped. He glared hard at the girl at his side, then at her black haired friend in the light jeans and a very nice, long sleeve shirt that matched the color of her eyes.

She smiled at him in her amused way, a smile that told you she knew something you didn't or said that she knew something that was to come. Her dark eyes had a glint in them that told you how much she was amused, and they almost seemed to see through you to your soul.

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome's somewhat eerie friend and back to her, watching her look up to her friend.

"Amaterasu," she said, bringing her friend's attention from Inuyasha, who she was watching closely with a darkly amused glint to her eyes now. "Could you throw me that roll of paper towels?"

Amaterasu grabbed the roll of towels and threw it to her friend. Kagome caught them and tore off a few, mopping up the mess Inuyasha made on the floor.

Inuyasha helped her, and looked up at Kagome's friend, Amaterasu. She was watching him again, somewhat ironically. She still had that smile on.

He wondered what she knew that he didn't.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys! I haven't realized that the last time I updated for this was last year! So I'm stopping it now, and continuing it, hopefully updating next week. Also, I want you guys to check me out on tumblr, I'll probably use that as a follow-me page, I should have a link on my profile! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is the next chapter, and I loved the reviews! Made my week, and also, helped me continue writing this even though I have so much to do! Teachers hate me!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters. **

**Chapter 6 **

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called up the stairs. "We have to start talking to the ice skating rink!" She had on ear muffs and mittens, and her light blue winter jacket that matched.

Inuyasha went upstairs right after they finished cleaning up the mess, and Amaterasu left right after too.

Kagome heard the door open and close upstairs, then Inuyasha's footsteps coming down the stairs. "I'm coming," he growled. He walked past her without even looking at her, going straight to the door for his shoes and jacket.

The walk to the rink was long and quiet. Inuyasha was giving off hatred vibes, and Kagome was giving off tidal waves of annoyance. Kagome was getting tired of never talking to him, and she really didn't want to hate him just because of the other day. She knew it was her fault because she was too hard on him.

"I'm sorry for the other day at the book store," she started. "I should have yelled at Koga more."

"Heh. Well it's done. Nothing you can do to change it," he stated indifferently. "So what do you think your boyfriend will think about taking me ice skating?"

"I don't care," she stated. "He's getting too controlling."

"Did I start your problems with him?" he asked. He smiled to himself, pleased if he did.

"No," Kagome said. "It started way before you got here. He gets jealous easily. I've been thinking of breaking up with him."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, trying to hide about how happy he was. Good riddance to the bastard. He never liked him anyway.

The sun was almost down when they met her friends at the lake. There was only a little bit of light, the only source was the emerging moon and stars, and the fading sun.

Inuyasha watched Kagome greet her friends. She hugged them all like she had at the café three days ago. She smiled at them, and waved him over. He saw that when she smiled at him it didn't reach her eyes. She was still hurting at his words and the memory of his brutality.

They put on ice skates by the side of the lake together.

Amaterasu and Jurou went off and Miroku helped Sango up. They skated off too, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome together. She stood up and then skated out into the lake and then went back to him.

"Come on," she said. She held her hands out to him, offering to help him up.

He ignored her hands, trying to get himself up by himself. "I'm coming," he muttered. He shakily stood up.

Kagome grabbed his hand. "I'm going to help you keep your balance," she told him.

He thought this was stupid since he could fall and easily bring her down with him. She wasn't much of an anchor. "Heh."

But as they started skating, he realized that she was a good anchor. It didn't matter that she was tiny. It was dark now, and the lights on the trees surrounding the lake lit up, and the starlight was brighter out there than ever.

Kagome looked up and smiled. Her eyes glowed, lit up, just like the lights. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she was wearing a pink hat. She turned to look at Inuyasha with a smile. The lights made her skin glow and shine.

She pulled him forward, and just the way she led him Inuyasha knew she was great at ice skating. He watched her, not paying attention to his surroundings.

She was beautiful in the starlight, not that he noticed. She was glowing, her skin flushed from the cold, and smiling. He looked at their connected hands, almost amazed. She wasn't angry right now. She wasn't sad or hiding her anger. She was at peace. Her hand was warm in his, and he felt her squeeze his hand.

He looked up and she was looking at him. Her eyes spoke to him, and he knew what she was thinking. She was thinking what he was. That she was at peace too.

It was such an eerie sensation. He could read her eyes, and he knew she could read his.

He looked away. He didn't want her to know what he was thinking. He actually liked Kagome; he couldn't hate her even if he wanted. Nobody could hate angels. But he didn't want her to know that.

When it was getting late, Kagome directed him back to the edge with her friends.

She didn't sit down. "I'm going to stay here for a while longer. Jurou, could you bring Inuyasha back to the shrine?"

Jurou nodded. "Sure."

They took their skates off and Kagome waited for them to leave. When they started to walk away she skated toward the middle of the lake. Inuyasha stopped and watched her twirl and spin. She was amazing at it.

"Let's go," Jurou said from behind him.

"I'm staying here," Inuyasha told him absentmindedly.

Jurou smiled at Inuyasha's back. "She's amazing, isn't she?" Jurou stood next to him.

Inuyasha sent a glare at the other boy. He didn't answer.

"Her father had her take classes. I think this is the first time she's practicing in years," Jurou stated.

Inuyasha heard him, but he pretended he didn't. He just watched her. "You can go. I'm gonna wait for her."

Jurou looked at Inuyasha closely. "Okay." Jurou disappeared.

Inuyasha sat on the side of the frozen lake. Kagome stopped spinning and looked at him. "Inuyasha? I thought Jurou took you home."

"I told him I'll wait for you. We still don't know if there are more of those tanks."

Kagome smiled at him. "And you don't want my mom to kill you because I was found dead after you left me alone?" she asked.

"Heh," he said.

She smiled. She skated back to the side and started to pull the skates off. "I'll be fine. I'm sure I can spot a tank from far away."

"Like you can run from it," he mumbled, knowing that Kagome wouldn't hear.

They walked together in silence, neither one bothered by it. Kagome had no need to speak to him, and even if she wanted to, she wasn't sure what she could. She questioned him about how he knew what love was, and got no answer. But on the other hand, she asked him where he went that day at the meadow, and he told her. Described his memory and guilt. He had so much more that she wanted to help him with, but he wouldn't let her.

She wished so bad that he would open up to her, wished so bad that she could somehow help him, but with out his help, she couldn't.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" she asked, an attempted breakthrough.

Inuyasha didn't say anything at first. Then finally, "Heh. Like you need to know."

After this, she said nothing during the long walk back. She left him alone the rest of the night.

Inuyasha went to his room, but instead of sleeping, he pondered about Kagome. What made the girl tick? How did she think? Why wouldn't his angel give up on him? What made her ask about a girlfriend earlier?

When he heard everyone go to bed, he quietly made his way over to her room. He sat at her desk, turning the chair around so that he could watch her in the dark of night.

What was she dreaming about? Why did she want to help him? She barely knew him, and immediately she tried to get to him. Did she sense his broken, black soul? Did she sense the frail foundation of his strength? Could she see what his weakness was? Would she tell him?

Questions all about the girl flooded his mind until dawn started to break and sunlight started to shine through her window. He still had so many unanswered questions, so many unattainable answers.

When he heard the household being to wake up, he retreated back into his own room.

* * *

A set of dark blue eyes watched from a screen. He chuckled.

"He cares for her," he said to the empty room. He knew how to get what he needed and get rid of the hanyou all at once. The girl was the key.

* * *

******Author's note: so I hope you liked this! I'm back for the summer, after a very long and busy school year. It made me soo sad not to type half the year! It's been too long. Okay, so since it's summer, I'll be posting soo much! I had finals all this week and essays and end of the year things, because if I didn't this would have been posted much sooner. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Author's note: So happy to be back! And I think I said in one of my Author's notes for another story, I mentioned that after these I will not be writing for Inuyasha anymore. Some of my fans have suggested that I write for another anime, and that won't be it either. I only started writing for Inuyasha because it was never finished, and since it is, and I have watched the last few episodes, I don't see how I could write anymore for it. **_**However**_**, I will write for Inuyasha still, but not Inuyasha and Kagome fics. I will be writing for Sango and Miroku. And maybe other things as well, like movies and books. So I'm just gonna start the chapter now! **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my own characters and creatures. **

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha slept the whole day. He ignored the knocks. The yelling of his name. He ignored Kagome's worry. He just wanted to get some sleep. His mind kept him up all night because of Kagome. And now she was knocking on his door every hour.

Finally, when he got at least three hours of sleep, he waited for her to knock on his door again. When she did, he got up and opened the door quickly, making her jump.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "Can't someone sleep in without someone knocking on their door every hour?"

"Why were you sleeping in?" she asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I wanted to," he snapped, pushing his way passed her and storming down the stairs.

"You're always awake before anyone else," she stated, following him down the steps as quickly as she could. "You never sleep in."

"I wanted to today," he mumbled, not looking back. He grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite.

Kagome noticed he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Did you go out last night?"

"It's none of your business what I did last night," he growled. He still didn't look at her.

"So you did," she stated, leaning against the counter he was turned to. "Where did you go?"

"No where."

Kagome sighed. She knew he wouldn't tell her. "Fine." She walked off.

Inuyasha didn't show it, but he was relieved.

* * *

Kagome was extremely frustrated. He was so difficult. He went out, but where did he go? A girlfriend's house? But he told her he didn't have a girlfriend. Was he lying? Or did he go to a bar? She knew he was arrested for underage drinking a few times before. Where did he go?

She pushed it from her mind. What was the sense of driving yourself mad over something you would never know?

She went on with her chores, moving the ancient items and sorting through them. She would not think of Inuyasha today. He was somewhere doing his own thing, and she was here doing hers.

Of course, her thing was sometimes dangerous. She had to move heavy items sometimes, and sometimes those heavy items so happened to be on a shelf almost out of her reach. She saw a huge sword on the top shelf, and it was wrapped in a blanket. The sword was definitely bigger than her. She pulled it toward her, almost off the edge, and the shelf broke before she got a hold of the sword.

She felt a sharp pain over her left eye, and then everything went dark.

* * *

Grandpa Higurashi ordered Inuyasha to go to the storage room and get him the list Kagome had with her, and so Inuyasha was on his way to the storage room. He opened the front door to the house and smelt blood. It was fresh blood and Inuyasha knew exactly whose blood it was, which made his stomach turn to knots.

He hurried to the storage room, throwing open the door and finding Kagome unconscious. She had blood above her left eye, and it was slowly trickling down the side of her face. The object that had injured her lay on top of her, bundled in a blanket, interfering with her breathing.

He hurried to her side, picking up the incredibly frustrating thing and throwing it to the side easily. He didn't care if it was a sacred thing, he hated it at this moment, wished it was never in this storage room to harm his angel. If it wasn't wrapped it could have killed her, and then nobody would save him.

He gently picked up the angel's limp body, completely forgetting the list he was sent to retrieve. He quickly, but carefully, carried her into the house. He set her on the couch as carefully as he could, before he went to get her grandfather and mother.

He found her grandfather in the backyard. "Gramps," he started when he was close enough that the old man could hear him.

"Inuyasha, did you get it? Hand it over, boy," the old bag rasped. He turned to look at the half demon, who was empty handed. He was about to say something when Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kagome's hurt," he told him. "She was in the storage room on the floor."

The old man's eyes went wide, and he started toward the house. "Where is she now?" he demanded.

Inuyasha followed him. "In the living room. She didn't wake up, and she's bleeding."

Grandpa Higurashi made it to the living room in record time. He gaped at his unconscious granddaughter. "How did this happen?"

"I think she was trying to move a sword. The shelf was broken, and the sword was on her," Inuyasha told her.

He watched at Grandpa Higurashi went over to the angel and pick up the phone. He spoke urgently to someone on the other line. Inuyasha decided it was time to find her mother.

And he found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen baking, always baking, and told her what he thought happened and what was going on. He told her that Grandpa was calling the doctors and that one of them was coming over, from what he heard of the conversation going on in the living room.

He went back to the angel, sitting by her with her mother, waiting for the doctor to get here. Anxiously, impatiently. He knew something might be wrong. She could have a concussion or maybe something worst. The doctor needed to be here now. Right now.

_Right now._

* * *

Kagome walked through the house, wandering, looking for anybody. But everyone was gone. The house was empty and completely quiet. It wasn't the comfortable quiet either; it was the eerie, shiver-inducing quiet.

"Hello?" she called and the sound caused the spot above her eye to throb. She winced and touched it lightly.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and she turned toward it, just missing it. "Who's there?" she called, her voice echoing in the empty house.

She heard laughing, a child laughing. It sounded like a young boy, around the age of five or six, and it echoed off the walls. "Hello?"

She saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, and when she turned to see what it was it disappeared into the next room. She slowly followed it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She heard more echoing laughter, and saw more silver in the corner of her eye ducking behind the doorway into the dining room. She followed the silver into the room, and stopped as soon as she entered the room.

At the table was a small boy with silver hair and little fuzzy triangles on the top of his head, sitting with a black haired woman and white haired man, and another person with long hair and triangles on his head, and Kagome assumed that was the boy's brother.

She only saw the boy from the front. The others she only saw from behind. They remained faceless people.

They were eating at the table and the small boy was happy. Then the scene changed, and the boy was about a year older, and the faceless woman was crying and holding the boy. The older brother sat at the end of the table, motionless. The man was missing.

The boy pulled away from his mother and ran into the living room. The woman stretched her hand after him, but he was already gone. Kagome looked at the mother and brother then followed the pain-filled boy to the living room.

Now, she saw the boy sitting on the couch and the mother standing over him, her back to Kagome, and the boy was laughing, happy again. The faceless brother stood a bit behind the woman, and his back was toward Kagome too.

Then the room was dark and the boy was a little older, and he was in a black suit, standing next to the faceless brother, also in black. The boy looked angry, and the woman was now missing.

Then the scene changed again, but the room was still dark. But this time it was littered here and there with trash, and the boy was about ten. He was yelling at the faceless brother, but she couldn't hear what he was saying, and he stormed through the living room to the door and slammed through it.

Then what seemed like a day later as she watched, the boy came back, tired, bloody, and bruised. He walked to the house somewhere, and then the sound came back again. The doorbell rang, causing above her eye to throb again, and the boy went to answer it.

There was a man behind it, his face in shadow, and he was wearing a suit. The boy realized who the man was and turned to run through the house, but the man grabbed him by the arm. The brother stood in the middle of the room and watched as the man took the boy away. The boy looked at him in betrayal.

Then the boy was a teenager, standing beside her and the brother was gone. The boy was the way she knew him now, angry, big, and muscular.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

He was staring at the door, and Kagome followed his gaze, where the faceless brother stood at the door. But now he had a face, at least, one that Kagome imagined he looked like. He had the same ears as the boy standing next to her, the same hair and eyes, and he looked almost like the boy next to her.

He looked at his brother with hatred, and Kagome realized why his older brother couldn't keep Inuyasha in line after their parents died. He was never there before they died. He was always standing off to the side or in the background.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again, worry lacing her features and her fear spiking a bit. "Inuyasha?" she asked again. She was afraid because she didn't know what was going on. She was upset and angry. She didn't remember how she got into the house. The last thing she remembered was being in the storage house organizing and-

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she was about to jump up, but someone was there, their hands on her shoulders to keep her down, hands that had claws, hands that were strong but gentle. She was breathing heavy, panic shooting through her. She didn't know what was going on, and someone was holding her down-

"Calm down," a strong male voice ordered her. "You hit your head with a sword in the storage room." His hands were gone now. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" he snapped.

Kagome focused on the person who was speaking, no one else except the infamous Inuyasha and glared.

"I don't know. My chores, maybe?" she snapped back. She started to sit up, but his hands shot out again and held her down.

"You hit your head," he growled. "The doctor thinks you should take it slow for awhile." He moved his hands again.

Kagome looked at him warily, making eye contact, and sat up slowly. "Why should you care so much then? You aren't a doctor. Unless there's something I'm missing," she told him angrily.

"I'm not a doctor," Inuyasha growled, sitting back and angrily staring at her. "And I found you."

That made Kagome go quiet and slowly, and a bit shyly, look up at him. "Oh. Sorry."

Inuyasha didn't know what she was apologizing for, and he had a feeling it was for being so rude to him when she woke up. He didn't say anything.

Her mother walked in. "Oh, Kagome! You're awake!" she said, rushing over. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Kagome tried to think, but it was fuzzy. She remembered being in the storage room and moving items. And the sword…

"The shelf is broken in the storage room," Kagome stated.

"We know, sweetie," her mother stated. "Does that mean you remember?"

Kagome nodded. "A little bit. It's kind of unclear."

Her mother nodded. "The doctor thought you might have a foggy memory. He says you should remember in a few days."

Kagome nodded absentmindedly. She was too busy thinking of the dream she had while she was unconscious. The only one who could give her answers was sitting right next to her. She waited for her mother to leave.

"Inuyasha..." she started.

* * *

******Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It's been a long summer for me, but I don't want it to end. I have so much to do next year. I have freshmen I have to mentor, AP classes. So much. I gave my freshmen the tour of the school the other day. It was cool. I think they'll like it at my school. Now I just have to make sure that I pay attention to my fanfics and writing. I'll make time for everything this year. I promise. I can't slack anymore. Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
